


A  DREAM

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, 商振博 - Fandom, 赖煜哲 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 1.就是在台湾AJ的家的一个梦。2.为啥这次没有套还是内射，反正是梦。





	A  DREAM

AJ打开电视没信号没节目，坐在沙发上无聊的发呆。  
突然卧室门开了，传来奶茶的声音。  
“AJ”  
“奶茶宝贝怎么在？”这里是台湾啊。  
“不是你邀请我来的么？”  
脑子里是一团浆糊，怎么不记得，“是吗？”  
看着奶茶，又好像自己是说过？  
“好像是吧……”  
“怎么什么都记不住，好笨。”  
奶茶走近，靠着AJ坐在沙发上，AJ发现奶茶穿的是自己好几年前的一件T恤。  
“没带衣服，在你衣柜找了一件。”  
“奶茶，你什么时候到的？”  
“刚刚，没多久。”  
“你怎么进来的？”  
奶茶好奇的看着AJ，“门没锁啊，不是你留的门么？”  
“啊？是吗？”  
奶茶可能是想换个舒服的姿势，枕着AJ的大腿在沙发上躺下了。  
这个姿势，AJ感觉自己有点紧张。  
“放松，枕头好硬。”  
说着，奶茶拍了拍AJ的大腿，紧张时紧绷的肌肉是硬的不是软软的。  
奶茶闭着眼睛，呼吸也逐渐慢下来，好像是睡着了，AJ用手指一点点描绘着奶茶的眉骨、眼睛、鼻梁、颧骨以及下颚的轮廓，用大拇指摩挲着奶茶薄薄的嘴唇，再到凸起的喉结、锁骨、颈侧的痣。  
“好痒，AJ别闹了。”  
这句话小小的吓到了AJ，AJ以为奶茶醒了，等了一会后其实并没有，只是动了动换个姿势变成了侧躺，面向AJ的腹部。  
AJ更大胆的开始玩弄耳骨、耳垂，以及在T恤下漏出的纤瘦的线条和薄薄的肌肉。  
“AJ，你学坏了~”  
奶茶彻底醒了，用手指戳了戳AJ的腹肌。  
“和你学的。”  
“我才没有！”  
“哪次没有？”  
“这次没有！”  
奶茶迅速坐起来，双腿跨开，跪坐在AJ大腿上，很用力地咬AJ的耳垂。  
“很疼诶”  
“让你吵我睡觉！”  
“还要睡吗？”  
“睡你！”  
“谁睡谁？”  
AJ扣住奶茶的后脑勺，重重地吻了下去，交换着唇舌唾液。嘴唇和舌头是很敏感的部位，每一根神经的牵扯纠缠都带着一缕火苗。  
奶茶搂着AJ的脖子亲吻的同时，偷偷扭着腰蹭着下面，AJ已经硬得不行。  
“奶茶宝贝~”  
AJ的手沿着后腰向下，直接探进内裤里，内裤已经被前列腺液浸润得有点湿，一点点肠液的润滑下，手指直接滑进那个幽深的洞口，去找寻找隐秘的宝藏。  
这个姿势很不方便，裤子卡着脱不下去，奶茶像个树袋熊一样挂在AJ的身上，被托着屁股抱到了卧室。  
直到奶茶躺倒了床上，胳膊也还抱着AJ的脖子，腿紧紧地缠在腰上。  
“腿松一松，裤子脱不下来了。”  
奶茶这才松开了腿。  
AJ迅速脱了自己的衣服裤子，再把奶茶扒光，延续着刚才手上没完成的工作。  
哪想到，奶茶并不满意。  
“慢死了，还是当人体按摩棒比较靠谱。”  
奶茶翻身把AJ压在下面，自己扶着AJ的阴茎坐了下去，然后还冲AJ笑着拍了拍自己平坦的小肚子。  
“好棒，满的。”、  
这个体位特别深，还可以自己控制，满足感令快感加倍。  
奶茶手扶着AJ的腹肌，微眯着眼睛，自己寻找着节奏和位置扭动着腰，发出轻轻的喘息和呻吟，阴茎随着动作晃动，偶尔拉出透明的丝线滴到AJ的小腹上。  
AJ也乐得他自己操作，双手摸着他的腰和乳头，摸得开心了，再沿着腹肌和人鱼线一点点地描绘出奶茶的性感形状。  
过了十几分钟，奶茶的动作幅度越来越大，也快来越快，腹部薄薄的一层汗，啪啪啪的声音也在屋里回荡。  
“AJ，摸摸我。”  
AJ当然知道摸哪里，但是他不想，连奶茶想自己撸的手都被AJ卡在胸前，看奶茶只能无助地吃着自助餐，越来越没力气。  
“AJ，求你了，动一动也好嘛~”  
“按摩棒不会自己动的。”  
“求求你了好不好，喵~”奶茶双手捏着小拳头摆在脸旁，努力的卖了个萌。  
被欲望折磨得红着眼睛、赤裸着身体，求交合、求被操的小猫咪，谁能不心软呢。  
AJ不再只是躺在床上，用自己的身体力量顶着奶茶晃动，同时胳膊还托着奶茶的屁股上下。  
奶茶完全没有自己的用力之处，却需要抓着AJ的胳膊控制平衡让自己不会倒下去，刘海儿被汗水打湿贴在额头，低头蹙眉紧闭着眼睛，身体所有的感官快感聚集在一个点，从下面的交合处直冲到脑子里，大脑一片空白，只会下意识的边啜泣着边叫着AJ。  
“啊！”  
最后伴随着一声高声的叫声，奶茶一股股的射到了AJ的前胸和腹部，AJ的也全部撒进了奶茶的身体。  
奶茶脸上还带着泪痕，失神的趴在AJ身上，上半身沾得都是他自己的精液，屁股也流出了一点点漫到了大腿根。AJ用手指蘸了一点奶茶的精液，抹在了奶茶的脸上，声音带着事后的磁性：“你才是牛奶小甜心，脸上是，身上是，身体里也是。”

AJ早晨抱着奶茶醒来，才发觉这是个梦，性致勃勃地对奶茶讲了这个梦。  
奶茶听后不屑的哼了一声，“我求你？想得美！美得鼻子冒泡！”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.就是在台湾AJ的家的一个梦。  
2.为啥这次没有套还是内射，反正是梦。


End file.
